fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia/Fates Quotes
My Castle "Lord/Lady Avatar, I can never express how grateful I am to you." Private Quarters Friendship Lovers *"Welcome back, milord- I mean... dear!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! Can I get you something? ...Oh! You wanted me instead?" (Entrance) *"Welcome back, Avatar! I've been waiting for you to come home." (Entrance) *"Huh? Oh no! I wanted to be awake when you got here. I'm so sorry." (Awakening, Good) *"Welcome home. I don't think I'll ever get used to the warm baths here..." (Entrance, Cool Down) *"Oh, thank you! If you ever need to cool off, I'll use my ice magic to help you." (Cool Down, Good) *"Um... If it's OK with you, I'd like to stay a little longer..." (Exit) Bonding Castle Grounds * "I feel like I can do anything right now!" (surge) * "Oh, I wish people would clean up after themselves!" (item found) * "Oh, I'd love to spice up this royal fashion with just the right accessory!" (accessory gift) ** "What a darling gift. Thank you, (Avatar)!" (accessory gift, given) ** "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Avatar!" (accessory gift given) ** "I'm not sure this is appropriate..." (giving Bath Towel as a gift) * "Sorry, I can't really chat right now. Laundry and chores are backing up!" (idle) * "You make everything look so easy. How do you do it?" (idle) * "Lady/Lord Avatar, I can never express how grateful I am to you." (idle) * "I'm actually more confident on the battlefield than I am in the kitchen." (idle) * "How are you today, Lord/Lady Avatar? Please let me know if you need anything." (idle) * "Oh, we have a visitor? My apologies–I'll get started on some tea!" (idle, visiting another castle) Armory Goods Prison Einherjar Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Level Up *"I think I deserve a raise!" (6+ stats up) *"All my hard work is paying off!" (4-5 stats up) *"Does this please you?" (2-3 stats up) *"I can do better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Aw, I can't get any stronger" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'm not sure about this..." Confession Help Description One if the avatar's retainers. A clumsy Ice Tribe scion. Flora's twin sister. Roster One of Avatar's Ice Tribe retainers, along with her sister, Flora. A hard worker and skilled combatant, but clumsy and prone to breaking things, which upsets her. The most destructive. Born on 2/19. Birthday * "Happy Birthday! Got any special plans?" Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Battle Support * "We can do this, together!" * "We've got trouble!" * "All right!" * "What should we do?" * "We've got this!" * "Whoa! Wh-whoa! Whoa!" * "Okay, let's go!" * "Um, shall we?" Attack Stance * "Me, too!" * "I can help!" * "Not paying attention?" Guard Stance * "Just in time!" Critical/Skill * "Here goes nothing!" * "I'm gonna break you!" * "You're just a stain!" * "I won't mess this up!" Defeated Enemy * (giggles) * (sighs) * "I did it!" * "All taken care of!" * "Whatever works!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Wow!" Defeated by Enemy * "What...a...mess...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote